


color me surprised.

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, colorblind!woozi, woohoo niceeeeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jihoon can't see color. soonyoung helps him out with that problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just saying in case people dont know but jihoon in real life isn't actually colorblind (or at least from what i know he isnt)  
> i'm colorblind with green and red but i can still see color so i partially know what i'm talking about in this fic but for anyone who is colorblind, you can correct me if any of what i'm writing is wrong so i can fix it !!! the last thing i want is to offend people... i want to write things and experiences as accurately as i can
> 
> sorry this is gonna be in all lowercase if that kinda thing irks you

lee jihoon has never seen colors in his entire life, leaving him to drown in a monochrome world of black and white while everyone survives in rainbows. he has no idea on how to differentiate the different hues of black and white aside from saying  _darker_ and  _lighter_. whether there was a hue to the objects he surrounded himself with or held onto in every day life, he had no way of knowing because he couldn't see anything except white, grey and black. like with the outfits he wore, he had to go on with his luck and hope it was a pretty color to complement the designs to his shirts.

what irritated him daily was how some people, from the duration of elementary to high school, would not stop being little insensitive shits about his vision. while he could tolerate those who did not know about his blindness towards color (like teachers or acquaintances), teasing inquiries of _what color looks better on me?_ or _what color is this, jihoon?_ were thrown at him every single day.

of course, he had friends to help him out.

choi seungcheol, his best friend whom he met in the neighborhood playground and was a grade above him, was the first ever person to know that he was colorblind. after some explaining of what colorblindness was and some questioning over it, the male ended up being highly supportive of jihoon and greatest friend he could ask for. he was usually the one to retaliate against the bullying forces. thankfully, thru the years, they managed to never get separated with barriers like time restrictions or different high schools.

yoon jeonghan, a pretty boy he met while waiting for seungcheol to escape from his middle school classroom, was the second person to know that he was colorblind. they weren't really friends when he told him, but he was there to accompany jihoon when he waited an hour for seungcheol to appear. telling him was an accident, but it wasn't a mistake. (he only said it because he was too damn passionate about shit talking the stupid kids at his school.) jeonghan was as curious as any person would be, but he was still supportive of him. 

hong jisoo, the religious but kind boy in his lunch period, was somehow the third person to know that he was colorblind. jisoo had accidentally asked him a question that may have come off insensitive if he had known jihoon was colorblind. he managed to correct him, earning himself a barrage of apologies from the boy. ever since that day, jisoo has been hanging around him since.

there was many people that he called friends, but also didn't necessarily have to rely on to get by. his friends -- lee seokmin (the boisterous and positive), lee chan (the younger brother of the boisterous and positive one), boo seungkwan (the dramatic and unpredictable), chwe hansol (the awkward and snack lover), kim mingyu (the tree and handsome that is fortunately not an egotistical asshole he would expect from handsome guys), wen junhui and xu minghao (the chinese boys with weird tendencies) -- all kind of existed and revolved around him like the sun although he would describe himself as the moon.

and of course, kwon soonyoung. his boyfriend. of course his boyfriend was in the mix.

jihoon could barely remember how soonyoung managed to find out that he was colorblind.

oh wait, he  _can_ remember because it was  _that_ memorable. it was also the day that soonyoung asked him out to be his boyfriend.

they were friends long before soonyoung decided to ask him out. their only connection were classes and occasionally, jihoon would spy soonyoung in general club areas or in the gym to dance to music he could barely make out due to the gym's echo. they had managed to partner up with each other in the classes they shared, eventually got closer and soon jihoon was hanging out with soonyoung every single day. apparently, he must have never mentioned he was colorblind because soonyoung was surely freaking out after being told on the day he bought him a bouquet of flowers.

(jihoon has always disliked flowers for the reason that he was not able to see the colors on them. to him, they were just a big bush of black, grey and white, just like everything else.

on that day, he found the bouquet of flowers presented to him very endearing, though. he couldn't refuse them.)

 _"no wonder seokmin told me that i shouldn't have gotten you flowers! it's because you don't like flowers and you're colorblind!"_ soonyoung whined after realizing that jihoon couldn't see the beauty of the flowers and slapped his forehead with the flatness of his palm. 

 _"i'm sorry,"_ jihoon had apologized with uncertainty that day. he shouldn't have had to apologize though, right?

 _"you don't need to apologize, jihoon! i should have known! or asked!"_ soonyoung told him with a newfound seriousness that shocked him back then, _"i promise i'll get you something better than this bouquet, okay? i don't want to give you something that you don't like!"_ but jihoon still accepted the flowers that day, spending hours at him trying to find a vase to suit them and staring at their petals even when he couldn't see the color of them.

honestly, he's still waiting for soonyoung's gift that he promised to give him, but how soonyoung was tip-toeing his way around him on their first anniversary, today might be the day.

it seemed soonyoung had a plan to showcase the final gift: a nice, regular date that had them holding hands and eating ice cream until they stopped by at a nearby park littered with flowers and trees. when they sat down on one of the entrance benches, he told him to close his eyes. he did at first, but he couldn't help but open them when soonyoung brandished the large box from his messenger bag.

soonyoung stares at jihoon with a pouting expression, his hands holding up a box that was unwrapped. "you weren't closing your eyes, jihoonie."

"you expect me to have my eyes closed when i'm excited for the gift you waited a year to give me?" jihoon asks, brow raising in question. his boyfriend averts his eyes, clearly nervous for being called out on his shit. jihoon stares at the box in his hands, "tell me that's not a ring though. you know how i feel about marriage."

"wait at least 3 years before proposal, yeah, yeah, yeah. i got it, but it's not a ring." soonyoung says. he smiles wide. "it's probably better than a ring."

jihoon stares at him for a few moments before snatching the package right out of his hands. 

"just what could be better than a ring, soonyoung?" jihoon asks him as he tears apart the cardboard, but soonyoung doesn't answer him. he just watches in interest as jihoon tears apart the package to reveal a pair of ... sunglasses? jihoon glares at soonyoung with harsh intensity.

"is this some kind of joke?" he hisses. soonyoung puts up his hands in defense, expression incredulous.

"it's not! i swear! just put them on, put them on. i swear you  _won't_ regret it." soonyoung reassures his boyfriend. jihoon scoffs, turning his head away but still scowling as he rips away the plastic that surrounds the sunglasses in his lap. just what was so good and exciting about being gifted a pair of tinted sunglasses when he could barely see already? "hurry, put them on! oh my gosh, i'm so excited!"

jihoon agonizingly slowly pulls the temples so that he could insert them over the bridge of his nose and over his eyes. he glances at soonyoung and notes the exuberance that emanates from his facials with question before putting on the glasses.

the world explodes before him.

 _in color_.

the boy inhales sharply as his eyesight is invaded with hues he has never encountered before. he immediately reaches for his boyfriend's hands, who returns the stiff gesture with a squeeze of his own.

he has heard of the colors of the rainbow and their warm / cool tones, but they meant nothing until now.

lee jihoon is met with the world of color for the first time. the flowers and treees surrounding them are colors he cannot recognize since he wasn't acquainted with them, but they are so beautiful.

"soonyoung ..." 

"do they work? do you like it ...?" soonyoung implores meekly, squeezing jihoon's hand with uncertainty. "i was really trying to think of something i could get you, so i asked your buddy, seungcheol! and he suggested this. well, not really. he said you've longed to always see color at least once, so i thought of these! you know how i'm dirt poor so we collaborated together to get the money for these."

soonyoung babbles on, but jihoon isn't listening. 

his hair is black and so are his eyes. he wears such a ridiculously brightly colored shirt with basketball shorts and some tennis shoes. peach skin and rosy lips for his childish face. soonyoung looks so ridiculous, but oh so beautiful with color to him. jihoon looks down at himself, wearing a creme sweater with shorts that match the color of the tree's bark.

"oh my god, you're crying. is it good or bad crying? talk to me, jihoon! don't leave me in the dark like this!" soonyoung whines, gently shaking jihoon by his arm.

jihoon feels his face and sure enough, disgustingly clear tears roll down his pale cheeks. it only leads to jihoon's fascination with the color of his skin, eyeing the pigment of the flesh.

"i can just return them! hopefully they'll accept refu--"

jihoon pulls him in for a kiss. slow, passionate and loving.

soonyoung's tense form relaxes into the kiss after a good few seconds. when jihoon pulls away from soonyoung, he looks at him in amazement. "so you like them right? that kiss meant i did good? the gift is good?"

jihoon laughs softly into soonyoung's shoulder. "they're great. i love them, i love  _you_. oh my god, kwon soonyoung ..." 

he feels fingers thread thru his hair, another hand holding him closer into his form and soonyoung leaning over his form, laughing into the tresses. it's melodious and exquisite, just like the world he was in.

"i love you too, jihoon."

"you have to teach me the colors, okay? you have to. i need to know what colors i'm looking at."

"of course."


End file.
